Fear and doubt
by The Mr X
Summary: Snakes point of view of the events after LiquidOcelot in RAY dived off of ARSENAL. Snake battles with nature, and observes Raiden in battle...


'Liquid!'

Solid Snake cried with disappointment in his voice. He had hoped he would be able to reason with his brother. He was wrong. LiquidOcelot in Metal Gear RAY dived off of the side of Arsenal Gear into the dark depths of the Hudson River. Snake followed without hesitation. Not with recklessness, but with sheer determination.IfLiquid got away he lost the only lead they had on the location of the Patriots. That was not an option.Solid Snakeknew his mission and that was all that he needed as motivation.

An eruption occurred in the water below as Metal Gear RAY hit it, closely followed by Solid Snake caught up in the aftermath of its violence. RAY roared unintentionally informing Snake of its location. Even in the murky waters where Snake's vision was impaired he knew it was near. Now they were in water Snake understood that it was now or never. The marines created RAY, its underwater movement capabilities beat his own with ease. All he needed was a strike of luck. Having just witnessed the miracle of Fortune deflecting a vast quantity of the Metal Gears ammunition, Snake felt luck was on his side. And it was. Snake reached forward, transmitter in hand and placed it somewhere on RAY. The vision was blurred by the pollution of the waters. Mission completed. The transmitter is placed Snake thought; now all I have to do is somehow get ashore. Snake scrambled to the surface and battled with all his might against the strong currents. Snake was determined, the situation reminded him of two years earlier when in the same place he had fought against the force of nature. The sinking of the tanker had taught him a few lessons. Otacon couldn't come to his rescue this time. He had his mission and Snake had his own. Survive. Snake scanned around and saw Arsenal Gear heading towards Manhattan. 'Well at least the virus worked' Snake thought. 'Or was this always the plan' Snake always doubted what he actually saw. Everything seemed predetermined, organised by the Patriots. The was no choice, no individuals beliefs, only those inserted by the Patriots. This thought scared snake. He had his own beliefs. He fought for what he believed in. And the Patriots were the epitome of what he saw as evil. Snake scrambled after Arsenal. Following his brother Solidus and Raiden his new accomplice. Another pawn of the Patriots, as Snake himself had been in Shadow Moses. Not anymore. Snake was a thorn in their side. An anomaly from the Patriots calculations. He despised them. Ass did his brother. Maybe he could reason with Solidus. To fight the battle in the appropriate way. However Snake thought we may have the same goal but how an individual gets there is what counts the most. This was not the way. To bomb a capital. Or was it. Again doubt inserted itself into Snakes head, Snake fought both the river and doubt, wanted so much to get ashore. That was his mission. His determination. Survive.

Snake was ashore. As was Arsenal. Even at the great distance apart Snake could still make out the destruction that Arsenal had caused. Snakes knowledge of Manhattan made him come to the conclusion that Federal Hall had also been destroyed. Kind of ironic Snake thought, but once again he pushed his thoughts away and focused on his next mission. Otacon. He needed contact. Snake ran toward the rubble that once was Manhattan and contacted his accomplice and friend Otacon.

'Snake! Your Alive. I feared the worst, but I knew you'd survive that.'

'I had doubts to. The tracker has been placed on RAY. Liquids should lead us right to the Patriots.'

'Was he aware a transmitter was put onto the Metal Gear?'

'I don't think so. It was pretty hard to see. A strike of Luck that I placed it on RAY in time. And even still if he was aware I don't think Liquid would stop his objective to remove it. He knows where he's going and nothings going to stop him.'

'Okay. Well Snake, I think Raiden might be in need of assistance. He's battling Solidus on top of Federal Hall'

'Federal hall!'

'That's right Snake. He's holding his own though, but just to be safe, maybe he could use some back up. I'm very aware of what Olga said'

'Her child…I almost forgot. Raiden dies, the child dies. I'll get right on it' Snake continued running toward his goal, the news of Olga's child he remember sparked an extra force motivating him. He promised he'd save the child. That was Snakes mission. He wouldn't fail.

'Oh, and Snake. Some things have happened…I was listening in on Raidens calls to 'Campbell' and there's a lot of strange things going on. Information about the Patriots. It all seems a little orchestrated. I'm not sure if it's to manipulate Raiden, or what their ultimate goal is. I'm still working on that disk. We should have the last in a short while.'

'Fill me in on the details later. Right now focus on getting those names ASAP. I can see Federal Hall.'

Snake stopped looking up to survey the situation. The battle was intense. Solidus moves with incredible speed but Raiden matched it. Snake stepped but, shocked at what he just saw. 'That kids got skills' Snake muttered to himself. Solidus threw his swords to the ground and approached the end on the building. Within a blink of the eye Solidus was on the floor. Dead.


End file.
